Agent Kansas
Agent Kansas was a member of Project Freelancer and a former member of Project Armageddon under the name Saratov. Early Childhood Almost nothing is known about Agent Kansas's childhood, none of the records in Project Freelancer contained anything about her childhood or family. Eventually Kansas would come to confide in the Alpha AI and allowed him to view her memories. Within, it was found that when she was merely a child, between the ages of 7 and 13, her house was burned down, and family killed by the Insurrection. Using her already incredible speed, she made a narrow escape. In Project Freelancer Agent Kansas was recruited by the Director shortly after being attacked by the Insurrection. She quickly rose the ranks of Project Freelancer, but it would seem that she intentionally avoided appearing on The Board. After a cold mission on a Halo Installation, Kansas fell under the radar. In time, she just disappeared. When she revealed her past to the Alpha, exactly what happened on that mission was discovered, along with more of her past. On the Halo Installation, Kansas and the rest of her squad encountered the Flood. The rest of her squad was killed quickly except for the then current Agent California. They were confronted by multiple tank forms, combat forms, and infection forms. They held them off for nearly a day before California was struck down by the Flood. He was infected protecting Kansas, and sacrificed his life to keep her alive. It is unknown whether or not California and Kansas were ever in a relationship. After being infected, Kansas had no choice but to kill California, traumatizing her permanently. She held out for a time afterwards, but eventually grief overcame her, and she could no longer focus. She was captured by the Flood, but not infected. She was brought to the Gravemind, and praised for her abilities. However the Gravemind didn't catch her just to commend her on her skills, she was experimented on, and had certain memories blocked, and others implanted. Following the experiments, she was supplied with a longsword and was forbidden to speak of anything that happened there for fear of death to her, and anyone she cared about. As an extra precaution, the memories of what happened there were blocked, and she knew only that she had to escape, and never return to Project Freelancer. As a Rogue Freelancer Although she was no longer a Freelancer, she was still on the roster and considered as one. She was later found by Project Armageddon, and taken captive, interrogated, and tortured. Following her torture, she was sedated with a very powerful sedative, and stored in a high security portable containment device. She was about to be moved from the Armageddon facility when she was saved by Agent Puerto Rico. He broke open the containment device, and removed the sedative. After brief introductions, they fought the Horseman, Murmansk, and she immobilized him with paint rounds giving her and Puerto Rico the time needed to escape. They left to the gas giant Threshold and gathered themselves, but their peace did not last, and shortly after their arrival, they were found and attacked by the Armageddon supercarrier, the Reign of Terror. What happened after that is unknown and logs are currently being found describing more information of this time. It is known, however, that Puerto Rico and Kansas were in a relationship, however, two years following when she was originally found, she was killed, and her body taken by Project Armageddon. As an Armageddon Agent At some point, Kansas was revived by the Doktor, leader of Project Armageddon, and became known as Agent Saratov. Saratov quickly became a high ranking agent and was on par with all of the Horsemen, and close to even the Herald of Chaos. Approximately 8 months after being recruited into Armageddon, Saratov disappeared, and 4 months after that, resurfaced as Agent Missouri of Project Freelancer, only to quickly return to Armageddon after gathering necessary information and befriending some of the Freelancers. She was only in this state for about a week, however, because of interference by the Wanderer. After having her armor disintegrated, Puerto Rico recognized her immediately, and was rather dismayed. Kansas attempted to kill herself on multiple occasions following this, but was always stopped, either by Puerto Rico or the Wanderer. As a Freelancer Again After being discovered, Kansas returned to Project Freelancer and tried to apologize to Puerto Rico. Although feeling betrayed, he still accepted her return, and was happy to see her again. Although Kansas wanted everything to be how it was once again though, Puerto Rico had moved on, and she fell into depression once more. After being consoled into life once more, Kansas and the Alpha began a relationship after aiding each other in spreading the word about Agent Texas's alien herpes. They robbed Fort Knox, and gained enough gold to make a planet out of it. Thus, they created a planet made sheerly out of gold, and fostered many types of Covenant species on the planet, along with the pet Kansas had acquired from Pandora, an Ikran known as Snuggles. More information is yet to be found. 399559 205399306216747 194692687287409 435136 629133412 a.jpg|Agent Kansas Fully Clad in Armor Image-1.jpg|Agent Kansas in Normal Clothing Category:Freelancer Category:Armageddon